Wild Nights
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Freddie has to handle Sam with her childish ways and Carly, with the help of Griffen after a Wild Party. The drinks were spiked. One shot


**Hope you like it!**

WILD NIGHTS

Freddie POV

I can't believe we traveled 4hours, for this. This partied stunk, it ended up from a simple teenage party to a wild adult party. And get this the drink got spiked, now I'm literally like the only person who actually didn't drink. Peopl went wild, some having their first. Drink. Some like Sam. Ugh, where are the girls.

"Woohoo, I the queen of the… queen of the…uhmmmmmmmmm?" Sam said laughing from the the top railing. Oh I hope she doesn't fall. Found One.

"Sam!" I said a little more worried then usual

She looked down. "Oh hi, Fredd-I- (a bubble pops out of her mouth) kins"

"Get down from there, now?"

"Fine, catch me" she said sounding like she did under laughing gas. She jumps off the railing, then catches the chandleer swinging on it then let's go."

I run to catch her before she falls "Sam are you crazy, you could have fallen?"

"No, I knew you would catch me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you rescue Princesses"

"Yeah, your right" I smile.

"He he, you look so funny" Ok she is going a little crazy.

"Time to take you home." Now if only I could find Carly. All of a sudden he hears a bunch of guys routing and surrounding somebody.

There he finds Carly, dancing on the bar table and is about to take off her shirt. To far.

"Ok, ok" Freddie pulls through. "Shows over guys!"

"Carly what were you thinking Carly."

"Hi, Sam" she speaks toward Freddie.

"Oh not you too, Carls"

"Bubbles."

"Come on, let's go"

"Griffen, a little help here, I mean you did come with us." Griffen drops his beer.

"Alright let's go" Gibby says handling his girlfriend which he didn't strangley notice what she was doing.

Once we got into the car, Griffen and Carly went to sleep straight away, either that or they had a hangover.

I finally get Sam into the car, who refused and annoyed me the whole time doing it. I can't stay mad though.

"I'm about to start the car. When I feel someone touching my lips with there finger. It was Sam, kinda weird that she was circling it.

"Your lips are soft like, like uhhhhhhh a baby's bottom."

"Uhm, thanks"

"Do you lotion them with a baby's butt"

"No?"

"Oh" She sat silent for a minute and then said "I want to drive"

"NO"

"Oh don't be a baby"

"Go to sleep Sam"

"NO I wanna drive" She starts to pull out of her chair.

:Uh Sam what are you doing"

"Going to drive, pulling into the driver's seat sitting inbetween my lap.

"VROOM VROOM" She made noises. Ugh, she is so cute. "Why won't it go"

"Maybe cause Ididn't start it"

""Oh well start it?"

"NO"

"You mean Fweddie"

"I'm sorry, go to sleep."

"Fine" She turns around lays her head on his chest and sleeps.

"Night" she says.

"Night, pwincess" I said in a baby tone.

"We're here" Griffen wakes up. It's official Carly is hangovered. And Sam, well, Sam is Sam.

We walk out and bring them up to Carly's where I put Sam in the Sam bed as Carly. They usually sleep in the Sam bed, doesn't matter to them.

"Alright, night Carls" Griffen said.

"Nighty night" They peck each other on the lips.

"Man that party was crazy"

"I don't think they can handle another one"

"I know"

"Maybe just you and me"

"Yeah, Did you even drink" Griffen asked.

"1-2 bottles of beer"

"Nice"

"Alright, got to go" Griffen said.

"Lates" We give a man hug.

I tuck them both in a give each a kiss on the forehead. I was about to leave.

Sam started to wake up. "Fweddie don't leave"

"I won't, go to bed, I'll be downstairs."

"Man, my head hurts" Carly was the first to wake up.

"You did drink a lot last night"

"That party was wild"

'So, were you."

"I was?"

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"You were dancing on a beer bar, about to strip before I caught you and got you to stop."

"Wow, where was Griffen"

"In the other room he didn't even notice."

"Some party"

All of a sudden Sam comes down grumply. Wearing a robe with her hair messed up.

"There she is, my princess, come here" Sam walked over to the couch and sat on Freddie's lap. Arms around his neck, head on his chest. Freddie put his arms around her waist.

"I don't feel good. My head hurts"

"Welcome to the club, turns out I was about to strip at the party."

"Oh, wow, Carls" Sam pulled her head back from Freddie's chest and laughs making her head hurt more. Then Freddie started to laugh commenting about what she just said.

"It wasn't like you were any better. You were dancing on top of the railing and the jumped off and swang on the chandleer hoping I would catch you, you said you were flying and even said you were the queen of the uhmmmmmmm. Oh and when in the car. You touched my lips with your finger saying do you lotion it with a baby's butt, you even sat on my lap to drive, when the car didn't even start" He started laughing and so did Carly but then Sam glared at him.

:Oh yea, you probably did crazy things too." She said.

"I did nothing but have 1-2 bottles of beer." He said.

" How do we know your not lying?"

"I wouldn't have drove if I was crazy drunk, and I wouldn't have remembered this" Sam face puffed up, and she looked red and embarassed, as her face pouted, she was about to cry. I felt bad now.

"I'm gonna start breakfast noticing the silence, in the air"

Once she went to the kitchen, I pulled her head to my chest "Sammy, I sorry" She nodded her head in my shirt. "It ok." She said in a sniffiling way. "You want some pie?" "Yes, pwease" I pick her up. She legs around my waist and arms around my neck and my hand holding her by the waist.

"Carly, you want to come?"

"Galini's"

"Where else would I make her feel better?"

"Yeah, sure let me get my coat"

Normal POV

"Mhmmm, pie is so good, Sam said entering Carly's with Freddie.

"I'm glad your happy again"

"Wasn't Carly, behind us. She met up with Griffen and now she is at his house."

"Wanna pway some games"

He chuckles. "What" Sam askes.

"Your so childish!"

"I am not!" I am shocked and smack him in the shoulder, playfully.

"Then, why and I caring you, like a kid?"

"Cuz I'm tired" she whines

"You see" he smirks.

"Well, you know what I love being childish, it makes me more creatively thinking, and more flexible, and even more playful."

"All, of which I could use, if you just…" He kisses her, walking backwards into his house and to his room. They started to kiss more rough, then he reaches down to her butt.

"No, Freddie" she says in between kisses.

"I know" he says back, inbetween our kisses. Sam started to want it to.

"Well, since you been a good boy, you probably deserve it. You got the condom?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

**Well how is it, I looked over it , and I really like it but it is your opinion. REVIEWWWWWWW!**


End file.
